


yours

by craashintome



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Football, One Shot, Protective Rachel, amberprice au, stubborn chloe, the whole thing is fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craashintome/pseuds/craashintome
Summary: in which Victoria makes scathing remark that Chloe takes to heart. Chloe desperately tries to make herself worthy of Rachel.(spoiler alert-she already is)just a fluffy one shot





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in an au where Chloe still attends Blackwell. Chloe and Rachel have been dating for almost a year. No darkroom, anything related to that ending can go fuck itself.

Chloe and Rachel had been having a perfectly nice morning before Victoria butted in. The two had been at Chloe’s locker, laughing at Chloe’s latest edition to her locker mosaic when Victoria slammed the door shut.

“Jesus, Vicky.” Chloe crossed her arms. “I guess we know who didn’t get laid last night.”

“Are you two still like, together?” Victoria sneered, ignoring Chloe.

“Are you still like, a bitch?” Chloe said. 

Rachel smirked and wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist. “C’mon, Vic. Don’t get yourself worked up about me and Chloe. I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“Tha-That’s not what I’m talking about!” Victoria said, stomping her foot. She took a deep breath to compose herself. “What I mean, Rachel, that you’ve had a while to come to your senses.”

Rachel arched an eyebrow. “Come to my senses?”

“Surely you see the problem. You happen to be a member of the Vortex club, and a cheerleader. Kari Price really shouldn’t be a part of your dating pool.”

“That’s funny, because I’m dating her.” Rachel said.

Victoria was getting even more agitated. “Someone of your status should be dating another Vortex Club member, and/or an athlete, not some failing punk. It’s practically a rule!”   
  
“Looks like I am the exception to the rule.” Chloe glared at Victoria.

“You are the  _ reason _ for the rule.” Victoria huffed and turned on her heel, marching away from them.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looped her arms around Chloe’s neck. She gave Chloe a soft kiss before pulling away and resting her head against Chloe’s chest.

“What a fucking bitch.” Chloe said. 

Rachel laughed lightly. “Some things never change.” 

“Yeah, the first law of the universe. Victoria Chase can and will be an evil bitch at any opportunity.”

“Dork.” Rachel pushed Chloe’s shoulder. “I have to go to Latin. And  _ you  _ need to go to Chemistry.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I missed Chem.” Chloe whispered, pulling Rachel closer to her. 

“We have plenty of time for that after our  _ mandatory  _ classes.” Rachel said. “Principal Wells was pretty clear the last time we skipped together.”

Chloe sighed. “How the fuck did I end up dating an honours student?”

“Hmm, you love me?”

“That’s true.” Chloe hummed. 

Rachel ran her fingers through the blue streak in Chloe’s hair. “Promise me you won’t worry about Victoria’s little...whatever.”

“What little whatever? The whole ‘must date a jock’ thing?”

Rachel nodded. “It’s stupid, immature, and untrue. I love you _.  _ Don’t stress about it, babe.” 

“I won’t, promise.” Chloe kissed Rachel’s forehead. “Get to class, you shouldn’t be late because of me.”

“You better go to Chem, Chloe! Steph will text me if you aren’t there!” Rachel called as she walked away.

“Okay, mom!” Chloe yelled back.

Chloe wasn’t going to obsess over Victoria’s snide comments, that would be stupid.

* * *

 

Chloe was obsessing over Victoria’s snide comments. 

Objectively, she knew it was dumb. Rachel didn’t give a fuck about Chloe’s social status. Just because Rachel was at the top of the ladder didn’t mean Chloe had to be as well. Rachel liked Chloe’s punk clothes and blue hair and piercings. She even liked Chloe’s smart mouth and that attitude that always landed Chloe in trouble

On the other hand, it never really made sense to Chloe  _ why _ Rachel wanted her. Rachel was a straight a student with model good looks and personality to match. Chloe usually tried not to think about it, but Rachel probably would be better off with someone with more...prospects. Someone who didn’t have a dead dad, failing grades, and who wasn’t going nowhere.

Victoria had unknowingly dredged up an avalanche of insecurities Chloe usually kept deeply buried.

“Ptsss, Steph.” Chloe whispered.

“What?” 

“What’s Drew’s phone number?” 

Steph looked at Chloe like she had grown two extra heads. “Why do you want Drew’s phone number? Are you forgetting about someone? Blonde, blue earring, drama queen? Completely in love with you? Ring any bells?”

“Not like that, idiot.” Chloe said. “I just need to ask him something...please.”

Steph blinked.

* * *

It’d been a week since Victoria’s comments and since then, Chloe had taken it upon herself to erase any doubt that she was worthy of Rachel. Including some, uh, drastic measures. She didn’t half-ass things when it came to Rachel.

“Price!” Drew walked over to the picnic table Chloe, Mikey, Steph, and Rachel were eating lunch at.

“North.”

“I’ve got your gear.” He placed a stuffed duffle bag next to Chloe. “You’re number 22. The rest of your equipment is in your gym locker. The jacket’s got your name stitched on it and everything.” 

He rubbed Mikey’s head affectionately and fist-bumped Steph before going back to his football buddies.

“What was that about?” Rachel asked. She reached for the bag, but Chloe swiftly pulled it out of reach.

“Nothing.” Chloe said quickly.

Steph, Mikey, and Rachel exchanged looks. Rachel took Chloe’s face in her hands and kissed her gently. While Rachel distracted Chloe, Steph pulled the duffle bag to hers and Mikey’s side of the table. Rachel pulled away, leaving Chloe with a dazed look on her face.

“Wha-?” Chloe breathed.

Steph overturned the duffel bag and spilled its contents across the table. There were four Blackwell Bigfoot jerseys, two red with white lettering and two white with red lettering, and a red and white letterman jacket.

“What the hell?” Mikey said. “This looks like-”

“Football equipment.” Rachel’s voice was deathly quiet.

“Um, uh, yeah, it is.” Chloe scratched the back of your neck. “I kinda tried out?”

Mikey and Steph exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. The force of it shook the picnic bench. Rachel had turned pale and stared blankly at the jerseys.

“Y-you tried out f-for the football team?” Steph wheezed before doubling over again in laughter. 

“What?” Chloe said, defensive. “You don’t think I can play?”

“It's not that! It's just...you’re... well…you. Chloe Price. Hater of everything related to Blackwell. You told me the other day your biggest fantasy was to set the field on fire.” Mikey said.

“Maybe I’ve decided to start putting my energy into something productive, nerds.” Chloe huffed.

Mikey picked up the nearest jersey. “Number 22? What position is that?

"Halfback.” Chloe said.

Rachel seemed to snap out of a trance. “No.” 

“What?”

“Absolutely not.” Rachel hissed. Her entire body was tense, and her face was turning red. “Go give these back to Drew, Chloe. You can’t play football, and definitely not as a  _ running back _ .”

Chloe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. The only position she could play well was running back, but it was arguably the most dangerous. People would try to sack her all the time.

“Chloe’s fast, Rachel.” Steph said. “She can take care of herself.”

Rachel ignored her. “How the fuck am I supposed to focus on cheerleading if I’m having heart attacks over you getting killed by some giant?!”

“Rachel,” Chloe said soothingly, “football isn’t as dangerous as you’re making it out to be. I’m in more danger driving around in the damn junkyard truck than I am on the field.”

“Not helping. At all.” Rachel glowered. 

Mikey cleared his throat. “Chloe won’t be alone out there. My brother will keep an eye on her.” 

“Yeah, Rach.” Chloe rubbed her thumb soothingly against Rachel’s knuckles. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” She put her arm around Rachel and pressed her lips against her temple.

“I don’t know…”

“Think about how good it will look on college applications.” Steph offered. “Plus, maybe Chloe won’t keep pissing off drug dealers if she’s focused on football.”

“That was one time!”

“I guess it’s true it will look good for colleges…” Rachel mused. 

“Exactly!” Chloe said, picking up the jacket. “And I can probably can rock the whole letterman jacket thing a thousand times better than those other jockstraps.”

Rachel hummed and took Chloe’s letterman jacket from her hands and put it on. It was a little too big for her. She traced the word ‘Price’ stitched into the fabric right above her heart. 

“As hot as I’m sure it would look on you, I think I might be stealing it from you most days.” Rachel smiled at Chloe. “Along with your jerseys, I’m afraid.” 

Chloe’s grin threatened to split her face. “Is that your way of saying you’re cool with this?”

Rachel paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes and smirking. She leaned forward and lightly nibbled on Chloe’s ear. 

“Are you sure I can’t... _ persuade _ you otherwise?” Rachel murmured.

Chloe short circuited. 

“Uh? Guys?” Steph waved her hands. “Mikey and I are right here.”

“I..uh...um.” Chloe swallowed, hard. “N-no. I’m doing this, Rachel.”

“Ugh,  _ Fine _ . But if you get hurt on that field, I am going to murder every member of the opposite team, and then you.” Rachel threatened. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that Victoria thing last week? Because if it does, that’s ridiculous.”

Chloe flushed. “No, it doesn’t.” 

_ Liar. _  
  


* * *

 

In hindsight, maybe joining the football team wasn’t the best idea after all. 

Chloe watched as doctors buzzed in and out of her room. She didn’t get why she couldn’t just leave. It was only a broken wrist. And a dislocated shoulder. And a mild concussion. 

“What’s the verdict, doc?” Chloe grinned up at the nearest doctor. “How many months do I have left?”

The doctor tried to hide that she was rolling her eyes. “Your life expectancy is perfectly normal, Miss Price. Your football career, on the other hand…”

“Shit, really?” Chloe slumped back into the hospital bed pillows.

“Yes, really.” The doctor said sternly. “You’ll be spending the night here, for observation. My colleagues have gone ahead and gone to get your mother from the waiting room.”

“Chloe!” Joyce Price’s heels clicked on the floor as she walked to her daughter’s bed and placed a hand on her forehead. “We’ve all been so worried! Rachel was nearly in hysterics when she called me!”

“I’m fine, Mom. Just a few scrapes.” Chloe said. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be working the late shift right now?”

“I left the moment I saw Rachel’s name on my cell phone.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. It’s not even that bad, I’ll be out of here in the morning.” Chloe squeezed her mom’s hand with her good one. “Go back home, get some sleep.”

“Now, Chloe, I can’t just-”

Chloe sighed. “Please, Mom, you’ll be doing me a favour. I hate this shit. I don’t need a whole parade, it was just a bad fall. You going home and acting normal will make me feel better.”

“Is that really what you want?” 

“Yes, you can dote all you want when I get home tomorrow. Right now, I just want to focus on pretending I’m not in a hospital. They freak me out.”

“Oh...all right.” Joyce shook her head. “If that will make you feel better. Probably better this way, the hospital is only allowing you one visitor at a time. I suspect if Rachel spends another second in that waiting room, she’ll come and break down this door.”

“Thanks, Mom. Night.”

“I love you, Chloe. I’ll be here first thing tomorrow.” Joyce pressed a kiss against her daughter’s forehead and left the room.

Chloe’s mom hadn’t been gone thirty seconds before the door burst open and Rachel was launching herself at Chloe.

“Hey!” Chloe laughed. “Jesus! Watch the arm!”

“You. Fucking. Idiot. Chloe. Elizabeth. Price.” Rachel peppered kisses across Chloe’s face. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“In my defense, I was doing a good job pre getting tackled.” Chloe said. “I think Coach will make me a starter in a couple of months.”

“What?! You are never going near that field again!”

Chloe closed her eyes. “I have to, though.” 

“Why?” Rachel looked like she wanted to punch something. “Why are you putting yourself through this, Chloe? You hate sports! You hate Blackwell! Why the fuck is being on the football team so important all of a sudden?!”

Chloe stared intently at her white blankets. “For you.” She said softly.

“For me?” Rachel gently took Chloe’s face in her hands. “Chloe, why would you think I need you to be on the football team?”

Chloe didn’t say anything. She reached out and caressed the blue feather earring that matched her blue streak. 

Rachel’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Is this...because of what Victoria said?” 

Chloe nodded.

“Oh, Chloe.” Rachel shook her head and climbed in next to her girlfriend on the hospital bed. “I don’t care about that, love. I never have.”

“She has a point, Rach. You are a lot higher up on the fucking ladder of life than I am. I’m a burnout stoner who's gonna end up working in a garage her whole life and you...you make the sun jealous by how brightly you shine.”

“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that.” Rachel said. “You are one in a hundred million, Chloe. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never find someone who comes close to you. I mean it.” She added, seeing Chloe’s frown. “You don’t get to play the ‘i’m a fuck up’ card, babe. I am too. What matters is that I choose you and you choose me.  _ And I choose you _ . Everytime.”

“ _ Doubt thou the stars are fire _ ,  _ Doubt that the sun doth move _ ,  _ Doubt truth to be a liar _ ,  _ But never doubt I love _ .” Chloe said, tracing the lines of Rachel’s face, wiping away a few stray tears.

Rachel gave her a watery smile. “Hamlet?”

“Yeah, well.” Chloe blushed. “I spend most of my time with the world’s biggest Shakespeare nerd. What do you expect?”

Rachel leaned up and kissed Chloe gently. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Oh, and Chloe?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re handing in those jerseys the moment you get out of here.”

"Fine."

"I'll be right next you, handing in my cheer uniform."

"What?"

"I decked the dude who tackled you."

"...That is the hottest thing I think you have ever said to me."


End file.
